The prince and the 3rd class Saiyan
by Tenshi Reicheru
Summary: chapter 4 upPrince Trunks and Goten meet could that change everything
1. Terrors

The prince and the 3rd class Saiyan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball/z/gt characters if i did GT wouldn't exist (i live in the UK and the whole season has been out trust me its crap) WARNING YAOI! First every story, also be warned im British and I say thing differently. So plz dont be too brutal! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter one: Terrors  
  
Many people walk along the hustle and bustle of the town, huge crowds of people gather around police cars wanting to know what's happening. The police try to handle the thief but the people just wont keep out the way.  
  
"People please keep out the way ah! Get back and stay back" a podgy police officer shouts at a few teenagers. The terrorist doesn't seem amused. He sits back a twisting his lavender hair. He could make all straight women and gay men go weak in the knees, This man was a shooting star among stars no-one could compare to him, the only thing was with him is he had a small patience.  
  
"Look here! I don't know what's the big deal here, all I did was beat up this girl who pinched my ass" the lavender haired man stated "so you can all be on you way"  
  
"Excuse me. Did you not hear yourself? You beat up a girl for a stupid reason like that, also you literally killed the girl!" one of the many policemen shouted.  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"YOU NEARLY KILLED HER SHE'S HANGING ON BY A THREAD!"  
  
The lavender haired man had gotten really annoyed by this point. Suddenly he shot a ki blast at the police officer "that's for wasting my time!"  
  
The people stared at the dead man lying on the ground for a while before it suddenly sunk in what had happened. They. Ran. Like. Hell. The lavender haired male smirked, he was just like his father, careless, and he loved to see terror in people's eyes. But the loving in the look of terror was a thing among saiyans. The man then shot a few more people with ki blast receiving more screams of fear and blood curdling cries. Out of nowhere the lavender haired man was shot by something, he thought it was a typical human attempt to kill him, reality sunk in, the blast drew blood, this was no human attack.  
  
"Where do get off killing innocent people" spoke a shady character "are you crazy or something!?"  
  
"No im not crazy, how did your useless attack actually work!" the shady character jumped in view.  
  
"Easy, im not a ordinary human, baka, anyway who are you?".  
  
"Prince Trunks" he spoke in a dignified manner. "And you are?"  
  
"Goten. Just Goten. Now you better clear off I dont care whether you're a prince or not I wont have you terrorising these people!"  
  
Prince Trunks looked at Goten with utmost curiosity. Was this boy a saiyan? Maybe. It would certainly explain his power, no average human would have those abilities, the most stunning beautiful looks.... Wait a second did I just think that?  
  
Prince Trunks smirked at the boy "ok I'll leave but im doing this because im bored with these weak humans. Im more interested in asking you some questions"  
  
"Asking me questions?" Goten looked the prince with confused written all over his face "alright but somewhere secluded im not having anyone else listen. Deal"  
  
"Deal" Goten flew into a quiet and reserved area next to a bunch of mountains. As he landed he turned to trunks to here what he had to say.  
  
"Right Goten question one are you ready?"  
  
That was rubbish wasn't it oh well im not the greasiest story writer but practice makes perfect! This next chapter maybe delayed im in year 10 now and i hafta do stuff up to GCSE's. What a waste huh? We have one life to live and we waste most of it going to school  
  
Like it or no please review! 


	2. Questions, answers and a moody mother

Konnichiwa everyone im back and ready for chapter two Thanks for the reviews My friends majin-bulma, kagami-dragon and suninun Note 2 suninun i like your review its honest! *any thing in written like this means thinking*  
  
Chapter Two: Questions, answers and a moody mother  
  
"Yeah im ready"  
  
"Alright, one are you a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah" Goten smiled as he pointed out his brown tail flicking around behind him.  
  
"Two, where do you come from? I've never seen you on Vegeta-sei before so you must've come here some how"  
  
Goten smirked *these questions are so easy* "my dad was sent do here to destroy this planet, but he knocked his head a totally forgot everything, so he got together with my mum and me and Gohan where born"  
  
Trunks smirked as well *he must be part of the third-class Saiyans to have to boys born around the family at once is wrong* Goten on the other hand was getting very inpatient, he had to meet his mother to take her home from shopping, now Goten doesn't mind he just doesn't want to see his mother get angry.  
  
"Hurry up I have to go soon in a OH SHIT!" Goten screamed he had to meet his mother half an hour ago! He was so in deep shit!  
  
"Gotta go see ya" in a flash Goten blasted off in the sky. Trunks had never seen someone move so fast in his life. *I wonder why he was so eager to go, I'll follow him and see it should be fun* Trunks shot into the air soon to catch up with curiosity.  
  
****  
  
"GOTEN SON! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SO LATE!" Chi-Chi yelled  
  
"Kaa-san im so sorry there was this man anda..."  
  
"A MAN!!!" Chi-Chi squeaked. She knew very well about her sons sexual preference, unlike her husband she also knew allot about them, and how her son could have children...... "so you have been having a FLING!"  
  
"No no no Kaa-san! Believe me I didn't do anything!" Goten spoke truthfully get his mother to believe wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks landed behind a building, so he could spy on the young saiyan, he smiled and mused on the situation  
  
"What did you and this man and you talk about"  
  
"Erm he just wanted to ask some questions..." Goten felt a blush creeping on his face as he thought of this lavender haired prince. A move that wasn't missed by Chi-Chi or Trunks.  
  
"What kind of questions..." Chi-Chi rose an eyebrow. Her son was blushing. *Maybe my son has found someone that he's truly interested in... Oh yes more grandchildren!*  
  
"Em. He wanted to know if I was a Saiyan"  
  
"What, how the hell does he know about saiyans!"  
  
"He's the prince of saiyans"  
  
"Oh my a prince, my son and a prince married one day"  
  
*Married!* Both Trunks and Goten Thought while a bright red blush stained there faces.  
  
"kaa-san can we talk about this some other time..."  
  
"All right, come on then"  
  
With that Goten picked up Chi-Chi and flew home  
  
Well here ya go that was it for this chapter yes I no its an R but there is going lemon sooner or later thats why ok  
  
Please Review!  
  
Next chapter: to meet again Will be put up in a week!  
  
Sayonara  
  
From Chibi Reicheru "Little Rachel" 


	3. To meet again

I know the last chapter was absolute crap, cos it was rushed and I didn't proof-read it so I left out certain bits this chapter WILL BE BETTER A LOT BETTER OK! This ones written in POV  
  
Chapter: to meet again  
  
*Goten's POV*  
  
How long have I been just lazing around, I don't know far too much for my families liking I think. Why would you stay out of my head Trunks? I sit up and stare at my ceiling, confused, every boy I date never comes close to you. When I think of you my heart beats twice as fast, knees go weak and my little general in my boxers makes it way to be noticed. But who am I kidding, one I dont know where you are, two your probably straight and three why would you want me?  
  
"Goten, can you do me a favour" I hear kaa-san speak through the door, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah sure, want is it?" I speak as she opens the door.  
  
"Could you get some more shopping?"  
  
"I thought you bought some yesterday?"  
  
"Hai, but you tou-san decided to have a snack" she laughs.  
  
Trust tou-san to do that, a snack to him is a meal for 6, I'm surprised at times that he doesn't choke himself but then again im one to talk.  
  
"Ok then kaa-san" I think kaa-san maybe lying just really trying to get me out the house. Oh well I need something to keep my mind of Trunks. I take off into the sky I don't need a list I know what my tou-san eats for a snack.  
  
*****  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
I hate spring. Every spring all saiyans would mate, I usually would train it off but this time its impossible. The reason is Goten. Stupid man. Why did you have to be a saiyan? Why do I love you? I now understand what my tou-san said, "when you find the one they'll never leave you". That's true because I'm still thinking of him. I know I'll find him and hopefully he'll fall in love with me. Goten here I come.  
  
*****  
  
(Goten's POV)  
  
Finally I've got the whole load of stuff home, one day I'll get grocery- shopping ache, the people at the till must think either I have a huge family, I feed the poor or I'm a pig. But then again I have really bad table manners. Better not talk of food or I'll get hungry. I know I'll go swim in the lake.  
  
I grab a towel and dash out the door running in happiness to the lake just like I did when I was a kid. That was great, me and Gohan would play in here for hours then he hit puberty, then all the fun went he got all embarrassed about his body and gaga over girls. Come to think of it that's not a big deal, I was young and didn't really understand. Ah! There it is, I feel like a kid as I strip off all my clothing and jump into the lake. Nice and warm, I've never understood why this lake always so warm, it's like a sauna but better. You know if you ever need time to relax or keep your mind off something, this is the perfect place to be. I climb out of the lake and lay my towel out flat so I can lie down. As I lay down that person im trying to forget comes into my head trying to talk to me, fortunately for me im not listening. I think a I drift off to sleep  
  
*****  
  
(Trunks' POV)  
  
Wow this is a nice area, mount paoes I think I flew past the sign awhile ago (A/N: I dont know how its spell that but I now that's where the son family lives) I wish I could live here. Nope I have to keep focused else I'll never find Goten. I'm sure I sensed his ki move somewhere around here. Maybe he fell asleep? Thinking of sleep I need a rest. Better find somewhere safe first, cos there some crazy humans about and you don't know what they'll do to you. That place seems perfect, right by the lake.  
  
Wow what a sight! The steam from that water creates a perfect heat around you. I get closer then I stop. My heart beat ten times faster. I get butterflies in my stomach. Knees go weak as I land right next to a beautiful naked Goten. Oh. My. God.  
  
Haha what a cliffy. I am so cruel aren't I? I'll give you the next chapter ONLY if I get reviews! Sorry guys but I need to get rid of anger I got told of by my teacher. My friend drew a picture of Trunks holding a small box it was surposed to be a box from rings but I wrote viagra on it gave Trunks a lump in his trousers and wrote "no boners about it" underneath. Stupid teacher. Er!  
  
Well Sayonara Chibi Reicheru  
  
P.S. that picture was damn funny though. 


	4. The naked Truth

Ohayo! The last chapter has a real cliffy and a naughty cliffy. I decided I preferred POV so I may continue with it OK. I dont remember who but someone said Trunks seemed spoilt that's because Trunks was stolen from Bulma when he was a baby, and raised by just Vegeta. P.S. Vegeta and Bulma are the parents of Trunks, I'll explain about it in other chapter OK. Now on with the story THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter four: The naked truth  
  
*Trunks POV*  
  
Why has this happened? Control yourself Trunks; don't let your dick be your brain. Er! It's too hard. He's so beautiful like this, just to touch his face wouldn't hurt would it. No. My hand reaches out as I bend down to touch the soft skin on his sculptured face.  
  
So warm, so soft if this is heaven I want to stay here. But my hand has other plans as it runs down his chest. You know by this type he could charge for sexual assault. I let my eyes run up and down his body until I realise this time I've gone to far. My breath gets caught in my throat as I stare at the part that makes him a man... I stop looking at that area to his face, as I very slowly lean in to kiss him.  
  
*Goten's POV*  
  
Still I have my eyes closed I am awake. You know that feeling when you think someone is watching you, well I'm getting that feeling right now maybe I'm just being paranoid but looking wouldn't hurt  
  
Shit! Trunks' is here leaning over me is he going to kiss me! Please say he's gonna kiss me, oh no now he's going to no I'm awake because I'm. Well.uh...hard.  
  
Oh wow. His lips are soft and warm. No kiss has EVER made me feel like this!  
  
"Trunks..." I moan aching from him touch me again but to my dismay he jumps ten feet in the air then back down beside me.  
  
"G. Goten your awake! Oh man, I didn't mean to uh..." I gently put my finger to his lips.  
  
"Its okay I enjoyed it..." Trunks blushes as he looks at me, kami he looks so cute when he does that.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah would you like to do it again" I speak before a blush creeps up on my face.  
  
*Trunks POV*  
  
Those as the most beautiful words had known to man. I duck down again and give a small kiss before it turns into a wild and uncharted kiss. I moan as his taste fully circulates my mouth. Chocolate. My Goten knows what I like and I've barley met him. Getting bored of that spot my kiss runs down to his neck. Nibbling the soft skin eliciting a soft purr from my love. Goten reaches up and un-clips my cape purring louder as he does. I start to trail my kisses down to his chest. I lean up and open my eyes to see him in such a blissful state. I moan knowing this can continue further lean down and flick my tongue over one of his nipples another soft moan is heard telling me that he's enjoying it. Goten rips my shirt off and throws it some where, I dont really care. I'll think about it later. My mouth moves over to his other nipple suckling softly. I begin to purr as his legs wrap around my hips, are arousal's touched each other. I take his legs off my hips so I can give him more pleasure. I bend down and kiss the tip of his arousal.  
  
*Goten's POV*  
  
Trunks' begins to pleasure my soft spot. I moan as his heated mouth takes more and more of me in. Smoothly gliding up and down. No one else that I've been with has ever been this exhilarating. I feel my cheeks stain red, my length quiver. I'm defiantly close to my climax. Trunks pulls away. I moan in despair as my length hurts like a bitch. Then separates my legs, I know what going to happen and I'm every bit as ready. Wondering also when he got rid of his trousers personally at this moment in time it dont care. "You ready" he breathes out Without further ado I grab him and push him in. Ooh!  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
I purr loudly as I feel his muscles around me thrusting in and out, giving in to my own needs, Goten moans as I brush against his sweet spot my climax comes every so quickly as he spills onto me. "GOTEN!" I moan out is my climax comes. I fall down to a heavenly slumber.  
  
Lemony! Didn't you see that coming, if you didn't after the last chapter u must be stupid! No offence. By the way trousers is British for pants I would write pants but the language isn't called Americanish is it? Please Review!!!!! Bye bye  
  
Chibi Reicheru  
  
America wages war on me for saying that Shit! Damn Britain for its crappy army 


End file.
